


They Return to the Sea

by K_Popsicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts, Ghosts That Make People Zombies, Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: The Ghost Jellyfish rise.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	They Return to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).

Humans kill all the jellyfish with their arrogance. Their ghosts rise from the depths swarming the land. They do not attack, they cannot, and the first humans watch the invasion with bemusement. Their iridescent quivering bodies hovering over the land as they propel themselves through tangible obstacles and into the humans. When they do not come out the other side the concern starts, but by then it is too late. The swarm have settled in their living hosts. They take control and in their new bodies and with halting steps they return to the sea.

They return to the sea.


End file.
